Rangers Of SHIELD
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: Lord Zedd has returned and he couldn't have done it at a worst time for SHIELD. Now five agents will have to become The New and Improved Mighty Morphin POWER RANGERS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay guys I'm going to be working on this from now on everythin else will be put on hiatus seeing as New ranger chapter 9 is kicking my ass, but here is my very own story on a new set of MMPR's with A cast of OC's being the Rangers. I'd like to Thank GreyKing46 for the use of his OC Samantha King from his Story GokaiShadow, and Drago3511 for the use of his OC Sean Sky from his story series The Multiverse Chronicles and The Alternate Chronicles (although this chapter hasn't introduced him yet) now as for the disclaimer... do I have to I mean we all know I don't own this stuff I did I'd be making millions off of this stuff.

* * *

Chapter 1: Return of Evil 1

Kylar pinched the bridge of his nose at the paper work on his metaphorical plate, or rather lack of it. HYDRA had returned and only that, but apparently he and a tactical squad were being sent in to investigate a strange occurrence in California. Last time he had been in California he was a kid staring in awe of the Greats, as he called them, the one and only Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, but then the just disappeared then they came back.

Technically he was only along for the ride seeing as the tactical team was really HYDRA sleeper agents. _Last time I go leave a guy to watch my back just to take a leak,_ Kylar thought to himself. He looked at the heavily armed men around him and still wondered why he was alive. Just for kicks he raised his cuffed hand to catch the attention of one of the guards.

"Uh, hi, Kylar Welsh, Agent of SHIELD. I don't mean to pry, but why is it that I'm still alive?" He asked with genuine curiosity. The guard growled at the young agent, who also happen to be one of the best agents there was in SHIELD. The guard ignored Kylar for the remaineder of the trip. He sighed in annoyance as he was ignored by the guards. He was still wondering how in the world he was captured. All he remembered was being on assignment in the FRIDGE and then he was here on a QuinJet heading to an area in California. Didn't he just have the shittiest luck ever.

But one thing you have to remember about Kylar Ambrose Welsh was that he was an AGENT OF SHIELD!

He unlocked his cuffs with nothing more than a flick of his wrist, which wasn't what really happened as he just subtly picked the locks with a paper clip that just happened to be next to him. A PAPER CLIP FOR CHRIST SAKE! After breaking out of his cuffs he grabbed the closest guard and punched him in the face with a swift right cross, effectively knocking him out. The other guards just stood there wondering what to do as Kylar turned to them.

"Really, you act like I shouldn't been able to do that. Who do you think I am a damsel in distress?" He asked with a smirk. He charged at another just as he raised his rifle to shoot the aspiring Level Six agent, but before he could fire off a round Kylar kicked the gun out of the guards hands and hit the unsuspecting victim with a palm strike to the throat. "Seriously you guys act like your… oh my GOD! You guys are ROOKIE BAD GUYS?!" He screamed in disbelief. He palmed his face and growled in annoyance making the amateur guards flinch.

"THIS CAN"T BE FRACKING HAPPENING!"

[On a another QuinJet heading to the same area.]

Samantha King was glaring at the vulgar men in front of her. She swore if she ever got out of here she was going to kill him. She had been at the HUB when HYDRA decided to raise its ugly head. She couldn't believe this she was a Level 6 agent and was now in front of a bunch of pigs in tactical gear.

Her entire career was based solely on taking down unnatural threats, terrorist, and international illegal dealings. This was absolute bullshit. She had moved from Britain for this? Again absolute rubbish. She looked around to see every male in the room looking at her like a piece of meat. "Oh for the love of God!" She shouted. She stood up abruptly only to get a gun barrel brought to her face. "Didn't your mother ever teach it not polite to point." She scolded the guard asnd performed a sweeping kick knocking the male guard onto his back and then she axe kicke him in the chest. Hearing the sound of bones crunching would have normally been unamusing, but this once she allowed herself to smile at the sound.

The other guards in the room were slack jawed at the sight. Their captive just took one of then down with nothing but her feet. She cocked an eyebrow. Was it really that surprising that she had taken one of them down without much of a fight? Wow either they were sexist or they were amateurs…at …this…

"OH WHAT THE BLOOD SOAKED HELL IS THIS SHIT?!"

[Back with Kylar]

After taking out his guards and taking control of the ship he was curious as to why they were being sent he was being sent to California. He looked at his radar and saw two more ships heading to the same area. He narrowed his eyes and tried to radio in with the aircraft.

The first one responded very quickly. "What in God's Green Earth do _you _want Welsh?" The voice was familiar. It was female, British accent… Sam.

"Sam?!" He asked in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked ing a commanding tone. She scoffed at his "authoritative" tone with her and responded as such.

"I was gonna aske you the same question, you blubbering idiot." She said in a venomous tone. She was pissed off that He had been promoted before **her**. Her of all people and yet Boy wonder got everything he ever wanted. And why, huh? Because he is the "Prodigy of SHIELD", the future of SHIELD, the Next Director Of SHIELD. He was barely out of his teens and he was already a Level 6 Agent.

"Sam, listen to me. I get it you're still peeved off me being promoted before you, but right now is not the time for us to be fighting. Right now You, Me, and another aircraft are all heading for a massive source of energy. And from the looks of things it is highly unstable and is…" before he could finish he had arrived and saw what the issue was.

The city that was once there was now reduced to ashes. The city where it all began for Kylar…

Angel Grove.

It was gone wiped off the face of the earth. What could have done this, who could have done this?

"Welsh what's happening? You were talking and then all of a sudden you stop…ped." Sam saw what Kylar became speechless about an entire city was reduced to nothing. She couldn't think of anything other than a nuke that could do that. "What the hell happened here?" she asked with a hint of fear.

The intercoms then began producing static. Then it became clear as a new voice was heard not only speaking to them but to all of the people all over the world.

"Greeting citizens of Earth! I am Lord Zedd! And I have returned with the intentions of completing what I started all those years ago. Conquering and enslaving you all for all of eternity!" Zedd cackled loudly as he spoke. "Also I wish to destroy the **_POWER RANGERS!"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well guys here is the second chapter of Rangers of SHIELD. I'm very happy to say that next chapter will be where the rangers gain their morphers and actual powers. Get ready guys this going to be MORPHENOMINAL!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Return of Evil 2

Kylar brought the QuinJet into an abrupt nose dive toward the decimated city of Angel Grove. His home town was nothing but rubble, ash, and dirt. He pulled up and engaged the landing gear as quickly as he possibly could. As soon as the craft touched the ground he was outside running.

He ran and ran until he reached his destination. There was nothing there of the place he once called home. He dropped to his knees and his eyes lost the light they once held. His hope that it may still be safe crumbled as tears streaked down his soot covered face.

He looked at his former home; Angel Grove Orphanage, of eighteen years. He looked on as the crumbling wall gave way and broke to pieces. His home was now completely decimated. The people he regarded to as family, now vaporized into nothing but dust. He brought down his right fist into the ground until it was bloody. He was so furious that he didn't even notice the tears of grief and sorrow that fell from his face.

He was still pounding the ground with all of his anger when Sam arrived. She watched him for a moment until she felt that she had seen enough. Moving toward him she placed a hand on his left shoulder.

"That's enough, Kylar." She told the younger agent.

He was going to ignore her and keep letting out his frustration onto the ground, but a sound from their right alerted him to the presence of someone new. He turned his head to the direction of the sound and watched with reddened eyes. When a young male in his early twenties walked through the rubble, Kylar stopped his previous action to get up. He glared at the man; he had no idea whether he was a friend or a foe. HYDRA had made sure that you couldn't trust anyone, even yourself.

The young man, Sean Sky, was a Level 5 agent, who was in the middle of an assignment on the Helicarrier. He was just minding his own business when suddenly he was thrown into the wall of the corridor he was in. Then while trying to get the bridge he was shot at by people that he thought were comrades, then he was taken by a group of rookie HYDRA agents, and was "brought" here. So far the only thing he had going for him was that he had met Captain America, The Man Out of Time, The First Avenger. Other than that highlight nothing was going for him.

After taking down his "guards" he commandeered the QuinJet he was on and headed for the place they were sending him to anyway. The readings on the place were phenomenal. The only thing was it was highly unstable, he kept watching the charts until the signature just vanished into thin air. It was improbable that energy of that power could just up and disappear like that. He had to investigate what the source was, then came the transmission on his comm. Lord Zedd had returned and was looking to settle the score with the Power Rangers. The only problem with that was that after Astronema tried to take over Earth and was defeated, the Power Rangers were never seen from again.

That was almost sixteen years ago for him. What could Zedd gain if the Rangers were no longer around?

[In an Undisclosed Location]

He knew that the Rangers were still out there living there lives free of the worries of him and there old enemies, but that would change. Zordon may have forced the evil out of his actual body but where does the negative force of energy go, seeing as whatever Zordon did just wasn't strong enough to destroy the evil of Lord Zedd.

He smirked as he found it. Soon the Rangers would be gone from this world and nothing would stand in his way. This world would soon be his for the taking, but first he must gain allies and what better way of doing that than to start what Rita Repulsa started and create an Evil Ranger! Only this time they would not disobey, they would stay loyal to him for all of eternity!

[With Kylar, Sam, and Sean]

"Just who the hell are you?!" Kylar questioned in anger. Sean was unmoving not because he was afraid, but because he was in front of a legend, but not any legend. The LEGEND. Here he was looking at the youngest Level Six agent there was, Kylar Ambrose Welsh. Sean had heard of him, always thought it would be cool to meet him, but right now probably was not the best of times.

Sean steeled himself and responded in kind. "Level Five Agent Sean Sky, sir!" He told his superiors.

Kylar relaxed a bit at hearing that, though that didn't mean squat really. HYDRA was everywhere, and SHIELD was infiltrated by them. Kylar watched him carefully, he was even willing to suspect Sam, but Sam was a by the book kind of person, and she was brought here to so no chance that she was HYDRA. He was trying to figure out how they were able to do it even the best liars had to slip, so how did HYDRA do it?

"I'm glad you could join us Agents Welsh, King, and Sky." The three Agents looked to the side and saw a woman with shoulder length brown hair, in a standard SHIELD uniform. They were all wide eyed though as they recognized who she was.

It was Deputy Director Maria Hill.

"Now I'm certain that you all have questions, but for now let's get going. There is a lot you three need to be briefed on."

With that she started to walk the opposite direction from the three young agents. The three looked at one another and back at Maria. Kylar sighed and got up on his feet, and wiped the tears away. He looked at Sam. "This never happened." He stated. She nodded as he walked in front of the group of three and followed the Deputy Director.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I know it's been a while my bad. Well to make up for it extra long chapter and as the title suggests The First MORPH guys. I had fun writing this with Ninjor for his tid bit. He will be in the next chapter and following chapters, because it's fucking NINJOR BITCHES! Now Disclaimer... I own nothing but my OC Kylar and thank my firnds from Super Hero Taisen X for their OCs. Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! Part 1

Kylar, Sean, and Sam followed the Deputy Director for almost an hour in the scorched forest until she came to a stop. "Alright, take a breather, we're almost there." The three former agents all complied to Maria's request and rested. Kylar leaned back onto a burned tree. He slid down until he was sitting on the ground. "Man, everything… it's all gone, the Youth Center, the orphanage, everything…" Sean saw the look on Kylar's face and walk over to him.

"Hey we will kick that guy's butt. We just have to find a way to find him first." Sean stated to the blonde agent. Kylar smirked at Sean's confidence. "Yeah your right. Sam, I meant to ask you why are you here anyway?" Sam shrugged and paced over to him and sat next to him.

"No idea. All I know is this, I was taken by rookie HYDRA agents, kicked their asses and came here due to something they were tracking." Kylar frowned at that. "Same, I couldn't figure out what it was though. The scanners had never seen anything like it."

Sean was also frowning. The same had happened to him, but why? Why had they been taken by HYDRA instead of killed? It made no sense. Kylar looked in the direction of where Hill was at and his eyes widened. "Where's Deputy Director Hill?" The other two agents looked and saw that she was missing.

"Oh bloody hell…"

[Unknown Location]

Zedd smirked as the evil energies of the universe flowed between his fingers. The malicious intent with in it sent shiver of pleasure down his spine. "Oh how I've longed to have this power in my grasp once again." He ended the contact and began to channel the power into a new form, well maybe not new, but a form none the less. The form grew wings, golden armor and an ape like face, and a tail that wrapped itself around the waist of the being in front of Zedd.

The being stretched and let out a might roar! "AHHH! How nice to feel whole once more!" The creature exclaimed. Zedd couldn't help but grow excited over the creature's resurrection. "Goldar, it is good to see you once again, my servant." Zedd stated to the Flying Ape. Goldar turned to his master and a feral grin formed on his face.

"Yes, I must say the same, Lord Zedd! I feel better than ever!" He yelled excitedly. Zedd merely grinned under his mask.

[With the three Agents]

Kylar and the other agents wandered by themselves for a while until they seemed to wander into a wasteland. "This is the desert outside of Angel Grove." Sean informed them. Kylar gave him a curious look. Sean shrugged and replied, "I lived in the neighborhood." Kylar nodded and lead the way. They walked aimlessly for half an hour until Sam saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey guys look over here!" She tells them. She jogs over to what she sees that it is a piece of rubble that was once part of a structure. "Something was once here. A building of some kind." She informs the two younger agents. Kylar crouched down and ran his hand over it. It was weathered a bit, but it was still mostly untouched, if you didn't count…the…blast…marks. "What the hell?" The ground under the three began to shake.

"Umm, I think this is a-" Sean was interrupted when the ground gave in from under them! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The three yelled out as they plummeted. They fell for only seconds, but it felt like an eternity before they hit the bottom. They crashed hard on to a metal floor. _Wait a metal…floor?!_ All three thought at once.

"Well it seems you found it after all." The three turned to find Maria Hill standing across from them with her arms crossed. "Allow me to welcome you. This is the Power Chamber!"

[Los Angeles]

The city was strangely peaceful today, no shots from gun fire, no cops in pursuit of criminals, overall it was the perfect day! A young couple were walking along the sidewalk while hold each other's hands. They were smiling and laughing and were enjoying their time with one another.

The couple was going to the destination of their date, the theatre. They had planned on watching a nice romantic movie then go to a nice restaurant and eat, but those plans ended the moment A enormous fireball of Hellfire struck the area they were in, instantly incinerating the two into ash.

The blast caused an explosion that leveled five blocks alone, killing anyone within the blast radius. Maniacal laughter could be heard echoing in the disturbing silence of the city as the people of LA simply watched in fear. The laughing came from the skies, revealing Goldar in all his diabolical glory. He simply laughed at the destruction he caused in mere seconds.

"Prepare for your deaths, humans!" Goldar shouted to the people below him. The citizens of the city all thought one thing: _This is the End._

[Back with our Heroes]

Kylar cocked an eyebrow as Maria informed them of their location. "Is that supposed to mean something to us?" Sean was thinking along the same lines. Sam was indifferent to the statement; she just wanted to know what was going on and how they were going to stop it... And it wasn't like she was staring at Maria at all in that tight uniform, nope not at all. Maria only smiled a bit in response.

"Why yes, yes it should. Seeing as it was the base for the Power Rangers for many years."

This statement caught everyone off guard especially Kylar and Sean. They had looked up to the Rangers; even saw them as their personal heroes. Kylar had only been four when the invasion on earth occurred. He remembered that the orphanage had been evacuated and taken to a facility that they thought safe, until they were attacked. Creatures from only your worst nightmares had found them and were getting ready for the kill. Kylar had been scared and thought that nothing could save them, but in his and the rest of the orphanage's time of need someone came. Kylar only saw a flash before the first Red Ranger was before them fighting off the monsters. The Red Ranger fought valiantly and beat every one of them. It was a moment he'd never forget.

For Sean it was similar. His family went into the basement and hid there during the invasion. Sean was terrified, only four years old and witnessing the end of the world as he knew was not something he should have to see. They had been there for several hours none of them moving or making a sound, but the doors to the basement were ripped off and thrown aside by a creature resembling an insect of some kind. His sister Shayna screamed in fright, he tried to muster up courage to stand up and protect his family, but what could a four year old do against a monster with the power to level buildings like they are nothing. His father was the one to get up and stand between them and the monster, he cried to his father, his mother begged him to stop, and his sister only cried in her terrified state. Fortunately enough Sean's father never had to fight, for the insect like monster was kicked out of the way from the side and a new being was revealed, the Mighty Morphing Black Ranger. Using a mixture of dance moves and martial arts the Black Ranger made short work of the creature, and forever being Sean's hero.

Sam had been in England at the time of the invasion and was nine years old. She was seen as an older sister by a lot of the younger children at the orphanage she grew up at. At the time of the invasion she tried to save the small children and help carry the babies to a safer place than there. It wasn't long until all the children were safe, or so they thought. Putty Patrollers had surrounded them and most of the children were scared senseless, even Sam was afraid of what might happen, but she tried to make up for it by trying to keep the younger kids calm. She glared at the soon to be child killers in hate and disgust wanting nothing more than to beat them bloody, but she knew she would die before she could land the first blow, but it also seemed that the universe had another plan of action, one where no one died. Sam's eyes were suddenly blinded by a bright light. When she could see again she saw a person in a yellow suit using two daggers to fight off the Patrollers. The person defeated the Putties in a matter of minutes. The yellow warrior came over to them and checked how they were doing and even congratulated Sam for doing the best she could in the given situation. That was when she knew she wanted to be a protector.

The three agents remembered their pasts, knowing full well that this could mean that a normal life was out of the question. Kylar was the first to ask, "What do we need to do?" Maria was proud of the young agent she had watched him every step of the way. Through his training, his first mission, every promotion. He had never once slacked off; instead he always pushed himself to be stronger, faster, and smarter than he already was. The only bad part of it was, he was only human. There is only so far you can push your body before it hits a wall. Kylar, although, seemed to have a long way before hitting that wall.

Sam was bound and determined that if Kylar could do it so could she. She had been an agent for even longer than him, but he would always be the one who was recognized for his good work. Not only that, but the idiot was her best friend, even if she was a little mad at him, meaning she couldn't let him fight this alone. That alone should have been enough, but the other fact was if she wasn't around who'd make sure he didn't get himself killed.

Sean was in. He stepped up with Kylar, along with Sam. He wouldn't just sit by if the Deputy Director brought them here it had to do with Zedd's return and that was enough reason. They were meant to be a SHIELD for the world and he'd be damned if he let Zedd ruin his home. "I'm in too." He declared.

"So am I." Sam stated with determination.

Maria smiled and nodded at the three. She gestured for them to follow her to a room across from them. The three followed and were brought into another room with suits lining the wall; each one a different color and theme. There were three sets of suits that Kylar and Sean recognized. There were the original ranger suits with the green ranger suit and the white ranger suit, the Zeo Ranger suits with the gold ranger suit, and the Turbo Ranger suits.

Kylar and Sean looked at each with awe; they were so amazed that they were in the chamber that held each ranger power. They both stopped at one set of suits though, the original ranger suits. Kylar went to the red ranger suit while Sean went to the black ranger suit. Kylar touched the case the red ranger suit was held inside. For some odd reason he could have sworn it glowed when he got near it. Sean noticed the same thing when he neared the black ranger suit.

Sam and Maria stood of to the side next to the yellow ranger suit. Sam saw it glow faintly out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at Maria for probably the umpteenth time since she had seen her today. Sure maybe she had a slight crush, but so did every other male in the agency. She was attractive to say the least, but Sam had to focus on the task at hand; defeating Zedd.

"I must commend you all. The powers of the rangers before you have chosen their new weilders." A voice echoed through the chamber. Kylar jumped into a battle stance awaiting anything, Sean quickly drew his standard 9mm glock, and Sam pulled her combat knife in a reverse grip and, unintentionally, stood slightly in front of Maria. The owner of the voice came from behind one of the cases. He, at least it sounded like a he, was covered in blue ninja like armor, a giant "N" insignia branded on the center of his chest plate, and a single sword strapped to his back.

"I am Ninjor! I am the creator of the power coins!" He announced triumphantly. The three looked at one another with looks of disbelief.

"Okay…" Kylar said with doubt hanging in his voice.

"Right…" Sean replied much like Kylar

"Would you look at that…" Sarcasm dripped from Sam's lips practically as she put away her choice of weapon.

Ninjor, if he was an anime character would have fallen on top of his head as the disbelief was evident in their voices. He cleared his throat and once again tried… Wait what was he doing again? Oh right he was supposed to do _that_!

"I'm here to assess you." Ninjor declared in a serious tone. The tone alone carried weight. The room became deathly quiet, but the silence was soon broken. Kylar stepped forward and said, "Assess us for what?" Ninjor, if you could even tell, grinned at the young man. Strong, brave, and an unbreakable will, he would be a great red ranger.

"Why, to see if you can become the newest set of Power Rangers, of course." Ninjor said in a matter of factly tone.

The three stared at him for a moment, looked at one another, and then back at Ninjor. "NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Ninjor…." Maria only had to start the sentence to make Ninjor sigh in defeat. "Fine, fine. Follow me we shall make sure you have what it takes for you to be rangers." He led the three agents and Maria to yet another room within the Power Chamber. Then Ninjor suddenly shot a kunai at Maria with no warning. Each agent went to protect her and aimed a weapon at Ninjor. Sam quickly deflected the kunai with her knife, ran at him and tackled him to the floor and pressed the blade of said knife to Ninjor's throat. Kylar drew out his .357 magnum and aimed at the downed Ninjor's head, as did Sean with his respective weapon. "Wrong move, asshole." Sam said in a voice that promised only death.

Ninjor smirked at them. Their reactions were exactly what he wanted from them. "Although it was short, the test is over. You all pass."

The information didn't reach them for a moment or so. "…EEEHHH?!"

Maria pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in irritation. The three were exactly what she remembered, and that wasn't completely a good thing. Unfortunately the alarms sounded alerting her to the dangers that were still in the world. "No time to explain! These are your new morphers!" She runs to a spot at the wall that has a key pad and types in a series of numbers and the wall separated to reveal five buckle like devices. Maria grabbed three of them and tossed them to the three each one catching one.

"Those morphers will allow you to fight whatever Zedd or anyone else throws at you! Now go!"

Kylar looked up and started to say, "Go where?" But he was interrupted when Maria pressed a button and the three were teleported to another location.

"Where… where are we?" Sean asked in a hesitant voice as he regained his senses after being demolecularized for the first time in his life.

Kylar looked around and saw what looked like Los Angeles, but it was in ruins now. He and Sam looked around as they had recovered the quickest, but found nothing. "Anyone else feel like we just got put into an episode of The Walking Dead?" Kylar joked, but got no response as the three heard terror filled screams to the right. They ran toward the source and found a group of people cornered by Putty Patrollers and a golden armored creature.

"Hey!" Sean shouted.

The creature turned around and brought his attention to the three, but paid them no attention as he turned back to the group. "I think this guy needs a lesson in manners don't you think guys?" Sam asked the two younger agents. "I was thinking the same thing. READY GUYS?!" Kylar shouted

"Ready!" The two other agents replied

"IT"S MORPHIN' TIME!" The three brand new rangers shouted as they thrusted their power morphers out in front of them, engulfing them in bright lights.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's finally here guys. The moment we all have been waiting for The First Morph of the story. Now lets get on to the disclaimer.**

**Kylar: Chaos-Guard owns nothing but the plot. Power Rangers belongs to Nickelodeon and Saban. Agents of SHIELD belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

**Me: Now onto the story. **

Chapter 4: ITS MORPHIN TIME 2

"READY GUYS?!" Kylar called out to his two comrades.

"Ready!" They replied.

"**IT'S MORPHIN TIME!**" Kylar shouted. In a flash the three were transformed.

"**_TYRANNOSAURUS!_**"

"**_SABER TOOTH TIGER!_**"

"**_MASTADON!_**"

The transformation only took nanoseconds. The three were covered in black armor with different colored accents that represented their ranger forms. When the flash of light faded our three heroes appeared, they twisted and turned to look at themselves. They couldn't believe it they were now Power Rangers. "_Now is not the time to admire yourselves, you need to defeat this creature and secure the city._" Maria said into the earpieces inside their helmets.

Kylar stood and attention and responded into the mouth piece in his helmet. "We will, Deputy Director Hill." He looked at the two at either sides of him. "Let's do this guys." The three new formed rangers ran toward the golden armored ape and its army of golem like creatures.

When they were within striking range, Kylar jumped in the air and delivered a powerful kick to one of the golem creature, knocking it into a group of them. The creatures looked like Putties, but as if they had been upgraded. They had claws and spiked fore-arms and completely black bodies. They faces were dark grey and were more menacing than the dopey looks of their predecessors. These creatures got back up and charged the three with a vengeance. Kylar, Sam, and Sean blocked and dodged all the attacks.

Sam pulled out her Power Daggers, which now took the forms of combat knives instead of the original short blades; from her holsters and began slashing and stabbing the Putties with speed, grace, and power she never thought she had before. Each time she cut into one of the Putties, a thick grey liquid would come out of the wound. It puzzled her as to what the substance was, but she put it off and only thought of the fight before her.

One of the Putties tried to grab her from behind, but something came over her body. She jumped up high and back flipped in the air and landed behind the offending enemy and with no real effort she slash one of her knives, beheading the henchman creature.

"Well… That happened…"

Sean was surrounded by Putties. _One… Five… Nine… Twelve… Sixteen… Twenty in all_, Sean counted to himself. He went into his fighting stance that he was trained in and waited for only a few seconds, then the Putties all attacked him at once. The first three tried to grab hold of him, but he kicked the one closest to him, literally knocking its head off causing black goo to squirt from the neck. It dropped to the ground with a thud. The other two saw this and began to attack wildly. Sean dodged and blocked and noticed that the attacks felt like they had no weight to them.

He wanted to wonder why, but that could wait. Right now he had to deal with these things first. He side kicked the other and sent it into five other Putties and upper cut the other that had tried to hold him down ripping off half of its head. The next Putty went to tackle him, but he dropped to the ground and sweep kicked it and then axe kicked it.

The Putties all stopped and watched as Sean got up and stood. He looks over and smirked under his helmet. The Black Ranger summoned his Power Cannon, it looked like a shotgun with an axe blade attached to the pump. He aimed it with one hand and shot. The blast was like a ball of plasma. It hit causing a massive explosion that utterly demolished the Putties. The ground was charred and smoking.

Sean looked at the area and then to the gun. "Holy mother of God…"

Kylar cut through another Putty with his Power Sword and growled. He felt as if this was the appetizer and the main course was still to come. He felt like a caged animal being fed the scraps. He was ready for the whole thing. He flicked his wrist cleaning the blade from the black, thick liquid that coated his sword. His facial features contorted into a sneer as he set his eyes on the golden armored ape. He remembered who this creature was, it was Goldar, one of Zedds strongest warriors. The power inside of him roared to life at the mere sight of him. His anger at Zedd and anyone affiliated with him made him want to rip out their throats. Kylar almost felt a primal urge to kill this monster.

Kylar charged at Goldar, his sword ready to cut into the beast's flesh. Goldar smirked at the young Ranger's actions; he drew his sword and met the Red Ranger half way. Their swords clashed in a flash of sparks. The Tyranno Ranger pushed hard on his sword and broke contact with the malevolent creature. Kylar growled, he didn't understand it, but it felt… natural. He went for a horizontal slash, which Goldar blocked with his own sword.

"You're strong Red Ranger, but inexperienced with this power." Goldar stated.

"Is that so? Let's test that theory!" Kylar yelled in anger and again broke their sword lock and slashed his chest, cutting the armor that Goldar had. It was like a knife cutting through butter. Goldar cried out in pain and gripped his chest.

"Impressive, Red Ranger," Goldar smirk once more as he began to heal himself somehow. "Now, it's time to get serious." Goldar blasted Kylar with a fire ball to his chest. The blast sent Kylar flying into a wall.

"Kylar!" Sam and Sean both called out in shock. They knocked away their opponents and ran towards their comrade. "You okay, Kylar?" Sean asked, concerned with his superior. Kylar shakily got up. Instead of feeling stupidity for going against Goldar alone, he felt anger. His anger and rage made him want nothing more than to kill this bastard. An animal instinct made him feel an uncontrollable bloodlust. He again charged Goldar with his gun and shot at the ape. Goldar blocked each shot with his sword. Kylar emptied his clip and jumped and went to kick him. Goldar side stepped and side kicked Kylar while he was still in the air.

"Kylar!" Sam said and charged with her Power Daggers slashing and stabbing at their enemy. Goldar dodged each attack with ease. He grabbed Sam's arm and began to squeeze it. The bones in her arm began to crack and she cried out in agony. She used her free arm to punch the ape in the face and kicked him in the groin. The General of Zedd hunched over in pain and let go of Sam's arm. She tornado kicked Goldar in the face and back flipped away from him. "My, my, you're more impressive than your predecessor, girly." Sam was angered by that, she was going to- Goldar was in front of her in an instant and kneed her in the stomach and hammer fisted her in the back knocking her to the ground.

Sam's air rushed out of her lungs as she hit the ground. She tried to get up, but Goldar stomped his foot on her and twisted it hard into her. Sam gasped in pain, but despite that she still tried to get up. "Don't bother, deary. I'm much stronger than you."

"Then try me on for size douchebag!"

Goldar looked over to see the Black Ranger with the Power Cannon aimed at him. "If you shoot that you'll kill your friend too." Goldar smiled at the Ranger's reaction.

Sean was stiff at that thought. His mind was going through the many possibilities of what he could do. He looked at his weapon and saw the axe blade on his.

_Axe Mode…_

It was the only shot he had. He looked at the handle of the Cannon and lifted it up. He was surprised when it worked. He smirked under his helmet. The axe blade glowed and grew larger in size. When the glow faded, the blade was twice the size. He hefted the weapon and charged Goldar.

Goldar brought his sword level and charged as well. When they met sword met axe the battle began much like it did with Kylar. Sean swung hard aiming to bisect Goldar from shoulder to hip, but the flying ape dodged to the opposite side of the attack and thrust his sword forward. Sean twisted around the sword and went to decapitate his enemy. Goldar ducked and slammed his armored shoulder into Sean's gut. The blow knocked the wind out of his chest and into the ground.

"Ow…" Sean mumbled in pain.

"How the mighty have fallen."Goldar saidsmuggly.

Kylar tried to get up, but fell hard back onto the ground. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. _I have to get up… to kill this bastard… I have to…_ His body felt heavy and darkness surrounded his vision. _Damn… it…_

He and the others de-morphed. Goldar laughed at them as they were now powerless to stop Zedd's General. Kylar was close to passing out, but an arrow of light hit Goldar square in the chest.

"Looks like you could use some help." The three heard a voice and looked up to see two figures. Both looked like they were Rangers.

"And help you will get, fellow Rangers."

**A/N: So how did you guys like it leave me a review. Next to be updated is The New Ranger for the long awaited ninth chapter. See ya then guys!**


End file.
